


Plus One

by itamaraty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Ramsay is His Own Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itamaraty/pseuds/itamaraty
Summary: Ramsay takes a very special plus one to the Northern Ball.Baby's first Thramsay!





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tendervittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendervittles/gifts).



> Apologies to Mariana Zuvic.
> 
> Thanks to Néstor Kirchner.

Ramsay used to dream of getting to go to the Northern Ball.  He would watch Domeric getting his suit pressed and choosing the most luscious red flower to put in the buttonhole of his jacket.  He’d lurk in the shadows of the living room and watch Dad leech himself to prepare for the occasion.  And then…Dad would grab him roughly by the nape of his neck, drag him down the stairs into the basement, kick him into one of the dungeons, and lock the door.

“Let’s go, Domeric!” he’d hear Dad yell faintly through the thick door, and Ramsay would be left to spend the night in the dungeon, jerking himself off to pass the time to the sight of still-unflayed bodies drooping off their racks, thinking sadly about Domeric dressed in his flashiest clothes and eating some sort of _gourmet_ shit from White Harbor.

 

But now Domeric was… _no more_ , and Dad was grudgingly allowing Ramsay to come to the Ball. 

It was always crowded because everyone got a _plus one,_ he remembered Domeric saying.  The fuck was a _plus one?_ It turned out that was how fancy party people said _you can bring a guest._ It sure would have been easier if they’d just written _you can bring a guest_ on the invitation.  Who the fuck were they trying to impress, anyway?

Dad had a plus one, of course.  He’d ordered Walda this real fancy gown from somewhere.  It was showier than Dad would normally go for, Ramsay thought, but he imagined it had to do with that thing Tywin Lannister had said the last time he was at the Dreadfort, about how they certainly didn’t sell any _plus size clothing_ down where those bony-ass Lannisters lived.  Walda would catch plenty of eyes in her pink ruffled gown at the Ball.

And Ramsay had a _plus one_ , too.

 

“Come here, Reek,” he said while in bed one night, stroking his cock softly in anticipation of the conversation.  “Where’s my Reek?”  He dangled his hand over the side of his bed.

He heard Reek’s chain rattle and felt something lick his hand.

“Good boy,” Ramsay said.  He was going to be kind to Reek tonight.  He felt so happy about the ball that he wanted to make his good boy feel happy, too.  He swung his legs over the side and sat upright at the edge.  “I’m gonna give you a nice treat while I talk to you about something important.”

He jerked his hips forward and shoved his thick cock into Reek’s waiting mouth.  It had been mostly hard, anyway, but being in that warm, soft mouth finished the job.  Reek still gagged, but he didn’t try to pull away.  It was cute.

“Mmmm, yeah,” Ramsay said.  “So, you know why I’ve been letting your hair grow all long?  Prettier than any girl’s hair?”

Reek shook his head.

“You think you’re too good to answer me?  I can’t hear you.”

“No, my lord, I don’t know,” Reek said around his cock.  Or tried to say.  It was pathetic.

“Don’t be fucking rude!” Ramsay snapped, and slapped his sweet servant across the face.  “Say it so I can hear it!”

Reek let Ramsay’s cock loll out of his mouth.  Ramsay looked down; he could only see a bit of it poking out from underneath his stomach, but what he saw was covered in spit, shining in his dim bedroom light.

“No, m—”

Ramsay smacked him again.  “You don’t like sucking my cock, Reek?  Looks like you don’t.”

“My lord, please!”  There were tears in his Reek’s eyes.  “I’m trying to answer you, my lord!  I don’t know why—about my hair.”

“Useless.  You don’t know shit.  Stay on your knees.”

Staring right into Reek’s teary eyes, Ramsay reached around his stomach and began to jerk himself off.  “I’ve been making sure you look extra pretty because we’re going to the Northern Ball.  You’re my _plus one_ , Reek.”

“I—it will be an honor, my lord.”

“Damn right.  Once we clean you up real good we’ll be the best looking couple there.  Everyone’s gonna talk about us, Reek.  About you and me.”  Ramsay was a pro at jerking off, of course.  He’d been doing it since he was a kid snatching Mom’s panties out of the laundry hamper.  But without fail, thinking about _him_ and _Reek_ and their _love_ made him get dangerously close to spilling his seed too quickly.  The tip of his cock was getting slimier and stickier and it throbbed in his fist.

Reek whimpered.

“Are you excited, Reek?  Aren’t you excited to be my date?”

“Yes, my lord.”  His voice was hoarse.  Maybe he _wasn’t_ excited.

“Do you want everyone to see us together?”

“Y-yes, I want…I want to see everyone with my master, with my lord Bolton…”

“Do you have any _other_ masters, Reek?”

“My only master…”

Seed spurted out of Ramsay’s cock and onto Reek’s face, right into those beautiful teary eyes.

 

Ramsay had had the perfect outfit for the Ball picked out for years, but Reek didn’t wear much at home other than a little cloth around his waist to protect what was Ramsay’s, so Ramsay had picked out one of Domeric’s old suits for him to wear.  When he took it out of the closet, he stayed there holding it for a while.  It still smelled like his brother.

They had to take it to the tailor.  Reek and his delicate bulging ribcage were much skinnier than Domeric had been.  Now it hung in Ramsay’s room in a special plastic bag, awaiting this very evening.

Ramsay was bathing Reek with every one of Walda’s bath products he could find.  Vanilla bath bubbles, a cherry blossom bath bomb, and gingerbread body wash for everywhere from behind his ears to between each toe, from his belly button to his chapped asshole.  Reek looked almost peaceful there in the bath.  Ramsay slipped a finger into his asshole as a reward and fucked him as gently as he could and Reek cooed and purred.

“Oh, you’re such a good boy,” Ramsay said.  He covered Reek’s face with sloppy smooches.  “Such a good good boy.”  Of course, Reek couldn’t spill any seed into his bathwater, not anymore, but he could still whine and clench around Ramsay’s finger.

Ramsay sang the tune of a fake fanfare that sounded similar to Tywin Lannister’s ringtone the one time he’d accidentally had his sound on.  Never had Ramsay seen an old geezer scramble to put his phone on silent so fast.  “And now for… _The Grand Finale!”_ He uncapped Walda’s bottle of sugar cookie-scented shampoo.

Ramsay didn’t know what the fuck you were supposed to do with shampoo, but he’d seen girls using it and he knew Domeric did too.  He squeezed some into his hand and began to rub it through Reek’s hair.  Reek moaned.

“Slut.”

“It just feels so good, my lord.  I’m—I’m excited to be your date tonight.”

Ramsay’s heart pounded.  “You are?”

“Yes, my lord.  And this feels so nice…”

“Mmm.  I bet you’d be tugging on your cock right now if you still had one.  Do you wish you still had your cock, Reek?”

“N-no, my lord.  You know best how—how I should look…”

Ramsay sighed and dipped his hands into the soapy water again to rinse Reek’s hair.  “You’re _perfect_.”

 

The Northern Ball was even more crowded than Ramsay expected.  But even with all the people packed into the ugly Winterfell ballroom, Ramsay was still the best-dressed there.  He’d triple-checked himself out in the mirror before leaving, making sure the outfit he’d planned for years was just the right one.  He’d grown a lot since he picked these clothes out.  His shirt didn’t totally close over his stomach so he’d left a few buttons undone, and the zipper of his pants was straining, and sweat was already gathering on his exposed bare skin where he’d let his stomach droop over the waistband, but that just showed off his body even further.  And his boots were shiny, his pink velvet cape was new, and he was wearing his new diamond earing he’d bought with that huge wad of cash he’d stolen out of Cersei Lannister’s bag on the afternoon of Tywin’s embarrassing ringtone.

There was only one person there as good-looking as he was.  That was his _plus one_ , of course, looking dashing in his tailored suit and his brushed-out black hair, long enough so that it was curling softly at the ends.  Even without his chain on, Ramsay was sure everyone could tell who his master was.

“Walk straighter,” he whispered to Reek, who was limping just a bit.  Well, that was part of the deal Ramsay had offered: either Reek would proudly keep his chain around his neck for the whole Ball, or he could keep a couple of its thick iron links up his ass the whole evening as a little reminder.  Just because Reek had chosen the second one didn’t mean he should be such a show-off about it.

There were a bunch of couples doing some twirly old-school looking dances on the dance floor.  It suddenly hit Ramsay that he had no clue how to dance.  He had never wanted to learn, either; he was fine with beating people up in the pit when the metal bands from beyond the Wall came down.  Well, he thought to himself, Reek surely didn’t know how to dance either, and if he somehow did, how _could_ he with a couple of links from a chain stretching out his asshole?

“Why are all those people over there?” he asked Dad, pointing toward the back of the room.

“That is the _buffet table,_ ” Dad said through clenched teeth.

“The _wha--_?”  Some people moved away from the table, and Ramsay saw piles of meat being carved by men with huge knives, and platters of ribs, and dinner rolls, and--  “Aww, _shit!_ Look at all that food!”

Dad looked less than pleased.  He took Walda by the arm and vanished into the crowd without saying a word.

“I’m getting myself a few plates of that meat,” Ramsay said to Reek.  “Save me a seat.  It looks like this is food for real people with real teeth, so I’ll feed you at home later, okay, sweet Reek?”  And he pointed at his cock, which was making a _damn_ impressive bulge in his tight pants, and winked.

Reek nodded.  His eyes looked teary again, but that had to have been a mistake.

It took Ramsay a long time to go through the buffet line.  He could only carry two plates at once, but he piled those two plates as high as he could with sliced meats, meat pies, honey-covered rolls, greasy ribs, and pieces of cake.  But when he got back to where he’d left Reek…

Reek was gone.

“Reek?  Reek?”  Ramsay dropped his plates on the nearest table, spilling wine right onto Robb Stark’s date’s lap.  “Fuck off, bitch,” he said to her as she started complaining.  “Have you seen my Reek?”

“Your who?”

“My Reek.  Reek.  Reek?  REEK?”

The Northern Ball was such a big thing that even the Night’s Watch came down for it.  Even Ramsay had to admit they looked good in their black dress uniforms and heavy capes.  Their boots were shined to military-grade perfection, the real deal.

One of them was on the dance floor.  And Reek was on the dance floor.  Reek was in his arms and the asshole was _spinning_ him.  Spinning his Reek.  His Reek!

“That’s MY REEK!” Ramsay howled, charging onto the dance floor and elbowing people out of the way.  “GIVE ME MY REEK!”

“Who the hell is this creep?” the asshole from the Night’s Watch asked Reek, loud enough for everyone in the whole fucking room to hear it, it seemed.

Reek didn’t answer.  Reek didn’t even speak up to defend his master’s honor.  Maybe Reek _liked_ getting spun around by this shithead.

Ramsay wouldn’t let this go on any farther.  “Don’t fucking BETRAY me like this, Reek!” he screamed.  “Don’t fucking—don’t fucking CHEAT on me!”

“This is your boyfriend?” the Night’s Watch asshole said in disbelief.

“Let’s go, you fucking cheating piece of shit!”  Ramsay grabbed Reek by the arm and pulled.  Dragged.  Reek’s feet went sliding across the dance floor.  “I’m keeping you in the dungeon where you fucking belong from now on!  You don’t deserve anything I give you!”

“I am never going to a party with the Boltons again,” someone snapped as he shoved through the crowd.

Everyone’s eyes were on them as he dragged Reek out of the room.

He flung the whimpering, wailing Reek in the trunk of his car and drove back to the Dreadfort way above the speed limit.  His stomach was churning and his heart was racing and he felt like he might cry—but he never cried.

His Reek was supposed to _love_ him.  And yet he’d made him look like a dumbass in front of half of Westeros.

“Fucking slut,” Ramsay muttered to himself as his car swerved right and left across the road.  “He looked so pretty that it went to his head.  He was gonna spread his legs for the first cock that came along, huh?”

 

Reek was so skinny and bony that it was easy to carry him through the Dreadfort and up the stairs to Ramsay’s bedroom.  He threw Reek onto the floor and locked the door.

When he grabbed his pair of scissors, Reek screamed.  Ramsay could only imagine what he might have been thinking, but he wasn’t going to do what was expected of him.  Holding Reek down on the floor by his neck, he began hacking at Reek’s beautiful black hair.  Huge, uneven chunks of it flew off onto the ground.

“My lord, my lord!” Reek was whimpering, but Ramsay tossed the scissors aside and pulled, now ripping more hair out with his bare hands.  Reek screamed.

Ramsay rolled him over onto his back and began punching away at his face.  Reek was howling and Ramsay was grunting, growling, punching, punching. He felt another one of Reek’s teeth come loose and go flying.

When he pulled his face away Reek’s face was a bloody, puffy mess.  His lips were split and his nostrils were gushing.  His eyes would be blacker than Ramsay’s hair soon.

“Wow, Reek…you used to be pretty,” he said, smiling.  “What happened to you?”

“M-my lord…” Reek tried to say through his split lips.

“Shhh, shhh.  No one else will love you now,” Ramsay said.  “You think if that guy saw you now, he’d want to spin you around in front of everyone?”

Reek sniffled.

“Dumbass, you never know the answers to anything.  I’ll tell you that no, no he wouldn’t.  Who’s this fucking freak, he’d say?  Who’s this monster?  But you know who’s never gonna say that?”

Reek sniffled and gulped.

“Me.  I never will.”  Ramsay lowered his voice and pulled his cock free from his pants.  He pushed Reek’s legs up into the air.  “I’m going to love you forever no matter what.  No matter how you look.  You’re my _plus one._ ”

 


End file.
